Expecting A Baby: A Naruto And Karin Story
by Dragon1990
Summary: AU/ 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki learns that his lovely wife Karin is going to have a baby. This is the story of how the Uzumaki's make it through all the trials of pregnancy together one month at a time. Other couples as well but mostly about Naruto and Karin. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Wonderful News!

[Author's Note] This is my first story of a Naruto and Karin coupling as well as my first focusing on pregnancy. This is also gonna be the first of a new writing style so please let me know what you all think. With that said I hope you all enjoy.

Karin Uzumaki was sitting in her upstairs bathroom on the toilet seat. She had just finished taking a piss and was now waiting on the results of her pregnancy test. Her hands were tapping a rhythm on her lap as she waited. The instructions said to wait 15 minutes for the results and right now it felt like the longest 15 minutes of her young life because she really wanted to know.

2 weeks ago was Naruto and Karin's 2nd wedding anniversary and Naruto surprised his lovely wife by not only cooking her dinner for a change (That didn't consist of ramen) but also giving her a gift of matching diamond earrings. Her mind went back to that romantic moment.

[Flash Back]

"Oh Naruto they're so beautiful!" said Karin unable to believe what she held in her hand.

"Without you then they're just diamonds." said Naruto gently smiling at his wife's reaction to the gift.

Karin was touched by such words. "But I haven't even had the chance to get you anything though." she said feeling a slight pang of guilt.

Naruto only smiled wider and brought her in closer with his fingers on her chin bringing her face closer and closer for the kiss.

"Karin my love you are the greatest gift I could ever have asked for." he told her.

Without even thinking about it Karin threw herself onto her handsome blonde husband tackling him to their bed and for several hours on end. The both of them went at it like a couple of catholic rabbits and by the time they were done they were soaked with sweat and love fluids as well as sore all over.

[End Flash Back]

This morning she started feeling a little under the weather so on a hunch she ran to a drug store and got a pregnancy test. The 15 minutes were up now and Karin read the results. Her eyes widened and her lips curved into the brightest smile as she read the results were positive. Said red head ran down stairs like her house was on fire to tell Naruto the wonderful news.

"Naruto!" she cheered shooting down to the living room to see him sitting and reading another training scroll.

"Karin what is it what's wrong?" he asked not expecting her to be so wound up.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she cried practically jumping for joy.

"..." was Naruto's reaction as he just stared at her after hearing that.

"..." was Karin's reaction as her smile dropped still waiting to see what he was gonna do.

"You're joking right?" he asked finally.

"?!" was her only response as her eyes shot wide open and her jaw dropped.

[4 Days Later]

Karin was out having lunch with her friends Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Tayuya. Karin was telling all of them the whole story about their wedding anniversary, the earrings he got her and how romantic he was till the most recent news of her expecting and how he took the news.

"... And then he says "You're joking right?" with that dumb look on his face. As if I would joke about something like this!" said a now very riled up red head readjusting her glasses. "I would have thought he'd be happy for me! I would have thought he'd be dancing around the whole house like his hair was on fire but noooo al I get is "You're joking right?" I mean can you believe that?" she asked.

"Karin don't take this the wrong way but your husband is one dumb son of a bitch." said Tayuya taking a quick sip of her tea.

"... Wow..." was Temari's only reply.

"How inconsiderate." said Ino shaking her head.

"Typical Naruto." said Sakura rolling her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Karin." said Hinata.

"I hope he's learning his lesson." said Tenten placing her hands on her hips.

Karin crossed her arms before answering. "He's been sleeping on the couch now for the last 4 days." she replied. "Without a blanket or pillow."

Tayuya only snorted at that. "If you ask me he got off easy." she said to her fellow red head. "If Shikamaru said that to me I would have kicked him right in the nuts."

[Naruto And The Guys]

Naruto was at the Ichiraku's with his friends Sasuke, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru with everyone having a bowl of ramen. Naruto was telling them the whole story about Karin's wonderful news, his reaction and how now she was ticked off with him.

"I thought she was joking!" said Naruto waving his hands frantically as if trying to defend himself.

"Naruto you are one dumb son of a bitch." said Shikamaru in his lazy sounding tone.

"... Idiot..." was Sasuke's only response.

"Really Naruto?" asked Choji raising a brow.

"That was not a good way to respond." replied Lee.

"That was really stupid dude." said Kiba shaking his head.

"I take it Karin's still mad at you?" asked Neji.

Naruto slumped back in his seat before answering. "I've been sleeping on the couch now for the last 4 days." he told him. "Without a blanket or pillow."

Shikamaru only shrugged before replying. "If you ask me you got off pretty easy." he told him leaning on his arm. "If I said something like that to Tayuya she would have kicked me right in the nuts."

[That Evening]

Karin was sitting up in her bed with her arms crossed over her chest and not wanting to make direct eye contact with her idiotic husband.

"Karin please I'm sorry I really thought you were just joking around with me like we do all the time." he said on his knees pleading that his wife would forgive him.

"Naruto if I was playing a joke like we usually do I'd have replaced all the sugar in the sugar bowl with salt before you made your coffee in the morning." she said still not looking him in the eye. "Either that or I'd sneak laxatives in your ramen. I wouldn't joke about being pregnant."

"And I know that now Karin." replied Naruto. "And I really am deeply sorry for how I reacted to the news. I should have been happy for you and showered you with praise and love like every good husband should."

It was then she looked in his direction meeting his blue eyes once he took her gently by the hand.

"But Karin believe me when I say I really couldn't be happier for you." he said with a smile. "For the both of us. I have never been more happy then I am now."

Karin raised a brow at that. "What about the day you were named 7th Hokage?" she asked no longer looking mad.

Naruto smiled only wider. "Not even close to how happy I am knowing that my wife is gonna bless me with a child." he replied. Naruto took her hand in both of his and took a deep breath. "Karin I am truly and deeply sorry for hurting you the way I did. Will you please for give me? Can I have my beautiful wife back?" he asked.

Karin was quiet for a moment but could tell he was sincere. A smile spread across her lovely fave before she leaned in and hugged him.

"Okay okay I forgive you." she said smiling again when he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't stay mad at you my wonderful husband." she told him.

Naruto stood up and smiled down at her. "Than may I please come back to our bed as well?" he asked.

"Yes I think you've learned your lesson." she replied and smiled as he walked around to his side and climbed under the sheets with her. "Besides as angry as I was I missed you." she told him as he scooted in and wrapped his arm around her waist like he always did when they went to bed.

"I missed you too." he said snuggling in as she reached forward to turn out the lights.

"I love Naruto Uzumaki." she said looking back at him once the lights went off.

Naruto kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you too."

Next Chapter: Morning Sickness

[Author's Note] I hope you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Morning Sickness

[Konoha Hospital]

Naruto was waiting in the lobby just relaxing and reading a magazine. He looked up for a moment to see a mother on her knees playing with a toddler and for a brief moment he thought he saw the woman as Karin who was playing with a little red headed kid. He smiled at the thought of his lovely wife playing with his future child. Boy or girl he was so excited.

It was then he saw the door open and Karin walk out with a pleasant grin on her face. Naruto stood up and made his way over to her and when she turned she smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Naruto lifted her up in the air from the sheer excitement and spun her around once before gently placing her back down on her feet.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked her still grinning.

"Everything's very good." she replied grinning back. "Both the baby and I are perfectly healthy." she finished.

Naruto hugged her again and then kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Good I'm glad." he told her followed by leading her away with both of them walking side by side with an arm around each other's waists.

As they both walked Karin noticed that her husband was still grinning.

"Okay what's on your mind?" she asked him with a brow raising just a little higher then the other.

Naruto looked over with the grin still plastered on his face. "Have you been thinking of names like I have?" he asked.

"Naruto I'm barely a month in." she said with a gently laugh. "And we won't be able to find out till at least another four." she added.

"I know." he said still smiling brightly. "But I can't help it. I'm dying to know if it's gonna be a strapping boy like his father or a beautiful little girl like her mother." he told her.

"It's not really gonna matter one way or another though will it?" she asked leaning into him a bit.

"Not at all." he replied. "Boy or girl I'm gonna love our child each and every day." he promised.

"Great." she said back. "Now let's head on down to the Hyuuga's. Hinata was so nice to throw us a party to celebrate the news and it would be very impolite for us to show up too late. Especially given the fact we're the Hokage and First Lady of Konoha." she finished.

Naruto and Karin would walk in silence for a bit when Karin would calmly place her hand on her stomach for a moment.

("Ugh. Feeling a little queasy suddenly.") she thought but soon it past and she shrugged it off as she and her husband headed to the Hyuuga Compound.

[Hinata's Home]

"To the Hokage and First Lady!" cheered Kiba lifting his glass in a toast to which everyone cheered. "And to the start of their new family! May their first born be strong, healthy and full of life like his mother and father!" he added to which their was another cheer from the crowd.

"Or HER mother and father." Karin called out. "Remember that it could be a girl." she added.

The party went well as everyone just ate, drank and enjoyed one another's company. Karin was overjoyed that everyone was acting so well to the news. All of her friends came up to give her a hug and offer both their congratulations and good fortune. Naruto was talking at the moment with Kiba and Shikamaru off to the side.

"So how does it feel to be an expecting father?" he asked looping an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"It's a little strange sometimes." he admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's a good kind of strange." he said smiling. "I'm psyched about the baby and I haven't seen Karin this happy since either the day I proposed or the day we got married." he added looking over to see her smiling while talking with her friends.

Karin was talking and laughing a bit when she felt that feeling again and placed her hand on her stomach like she did before.

"Karin are you okay?" asked Hinata feeling a little worried for her.

"Oh I'm fine." she said waving her hand in front of her face to try and reassure her. "I'm just feeling a little uneasy but I'm sure it'll pass." she added.

Just then she felt a really strong and uncomfortable sensation in her abdomen and brought both her hands down to her belly.

"Uh Karin?" asked Ino who was also beginning to worry.

"I'm fine I'm fine I just (Hic)" she said and covered her mouth with one hand. She was beginning to feel that all too familiar feeling creep up on her.

"Okay actually maybe I'm not feeling the best right now." she said covering her mouth again when she felt another hiccup escape her lips. "Hinata I really hate to impose but may I?" she was about to ask when Hinata pointed to the left of their group.

"Right down the hall first door on the right." she told her. Hinata, Sakura and Ino watched as Karin first walked calmly but then took of strait down to the restroom slamming the door behind her.

Naruto was still talking with Kiba and Shikamaru when Neji walked up. "Naruto I hate to interrupt but I fear Lady Karin isn't feeling too well." he told him.

Naruto wondered at first but then it hit him. He read that this was a common thing among a lot of women during pregnancy.

"Then I guess I should see to her." he said shaking their hands. "Thanks again for the party guys and I'll see you later." he said. They all said goodbye then Naruto ran to get Karin and bring her home.

[Naruto And Karin's Home]

The next morning Naruto got up and out of bed after shaking the sleepiness from his eyes and joints. He yawned and stretched then got up on his feet. He practically walked like a zombie over to the bathroom so he could take a piss, get his shower and start his day. Being Hokage was taxing and he needed to get ready fast.

Opening the door he was shocked to see Karin on her knees with her back turned to him with her face in the toilet bowl. He cringed when he heard her yak along with the sound of vomit pouring into the water. Karin sobbed once then sat back next to the toilet putting her glasses back on her face. Naruto looked down at her and she up at him.

"Uh Karin?" he began. "How long have you been in here?" he asked her.

Karin covered her mouth when a burp slipped through her lips and then put on a queasy face as Naruto watched her turn a pale green.

"I don't remember anymore." she said sobbing again. "I hate this." she spat.

Naruto was feeling really sorry for her now at this point.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked. "Perhaps a glass of ice water?" he offered.

Karin hiccuped again then gave a weak smile.

"That could help." she replied.

"Okay and how about breakfast?" he asked. "Would you like me to cook you something like..."

He was cut off when he saw her eyes widen then she turned around to stick her face back in the toilet with a loud "BLEAH!" Once she was done vomiting she looked back at him with a venomous look like she was saying "You did that on purpose."

Naruto turned and walked away. "Yeah okay dumb question sorry dear." he said going to get her the water.

Karin hiccuped again covering her mouth. "Not nearly as sorry as you're gonna be for knocking me up with your brat you bastard." she growled to herself before barfing again.

Karin would suffer the worst of her morning sickness for the rest of the month. Poor thing had to run and throw up at least three times each morning and once or twice in the afternoon and evenings. Once the long month of constant vomiting finally came to an end she was able to get by with just throwing up once or twice a week. She still got mad at Naruto at times for ti leaving him wondering "What did I do?" every time she yelled at him for it.

Next Chapter: Happy

[Author's Note] I hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to reading what you all think.


	3. Happy

The 7th Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, rolled over in his sleep one morning as the sunlight shined through the windows on his sleeping face. He was slowly waking up and it was then he noticed that his wife wasn't in their bed with him. These days, she liked to sleep in whenever she could so he thought it strange that she'd be awake now.

'Poor thing must be having morning sickness again.' he thought getting up and out of bed.

Naruto walked down to the restroom and knocked on the door. When he got no answer, he turned the knob and sure enough, it opened up. Karin wasn't inside at all and she was neither taking a shower or barfing like he thought she'd be.

'Okay, so she's not here either. Where is she?' he asked himself.

Naruto would head from the bathroom, down the hall of his mansion to the living room and much to his surprise, he was welcomed by the wonderful smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. As he got closer, he could hear what only could be described as the happiest and loveliest humming he'd ever heard in his life.

He looked around the corner and sure enough, there was his lovely wife, at the stove cooking. She was into her second month by now and her teeny tiny baby bump was already beginning to show on her lower tummy. Karin was humming happily to herself as she cooked what looked like bacon and eggs over the stove.

Naruto entered the room, still listening to her humming in the dreamiest way.

"G'morning Karin." said Naruto finally.

The red head turned and smiled brightly when she saw her husband.

"Naruto!" she beamed.

She practically glided across the room to wrap her arms around him and kiss him lovingly on the lips. Naruto brought his arms around her waist and kissed her back passionately. They broke the kiss then and she smiled up at him.

"You seem to be in a really good mood." Naruto said, not being able to keep himself from smiling as well. Her happiness was contagious by now.

"Oh Naruto, I couldn't be happier." she replied, guiding him over to the table. "I feel like life is so perfect right now." she said, returning to the stove to finish cooking. "The Five Great Villages are at peace, I'm married to both the Hero of Konoha and the 7th Hokage and best of all, I have our Baby on the way." she said cheerfully.

Naruto remained seated as she brought him breakfast.

"Now eat my love." she told him as it looked like she was about to start cleaning. "You have a big day in the office and you'll need your energy." she told him.

"Uh Karin, are you sure you're okay?" he asked a little worried for her.

Karin's smile dropped for only a moment at that. "I'm not sure I know what you mean by that." she replied.

"Well, you have had some pretty bad cases of morning sickness lately and I'm wondering if I should either come home early or take a day off to take care of you." he explained.

This only served to make her even happier, if that was even possible.

"Oh Naruto, that's very sweet of you." she said, smiling again. "But it's gotten much better lately and I should be fine." she told him. "But it's very sweet of you to worry for me." she added,

Naruto would finish up on what can only be described as the single, most delicious breakfast he'd ever had in his life. Then Karin would wait by the door to see him off, handing him his hat and everything.

"Now you have a good day and I hope you're hungry when you get home because I'm making you're favorite." said Karin, leaning into her husband, now inches from his face.

"You're gonna make me ramen for dinner?" he asked, a small amount of drool running down his chin.

"The instant ramen that comes in a golden wrap that you love so much." she told him which only made his mouth water all the more. "Now you have a good day now Naruto." she said, giving him one more kiss and sending him off to work at the Hokage Tower.

[Later That Night]

Naruto's day at the office was real nice and easy. Karin's joyfulness rubbed off onto him so he was able to get through his day very easily and in a great mood. He had to attend a few meetings, assign some teams on some missions and listen to various clan lords and ladies argue and bicker over some trivial matters that really didn't matter to him.

Naruto would reenter his house, hoping that Karin was okay. Even if she was in such a great mood and all and even if she did tell him that she was gonna be alright, he still worried for her from time to time. Even more so these days since she was in a very delicate state. When Naruto walked in, he was amazed at how neat and clean the house was.

"Naruto, welcome home." said Karin who was sitting on the sofa reading when he came in.

Naruto smiled and walked over to his lovely wife who got up to wrap her arms around him and kiss him lovingly once more like she did this morning.

"Are you doing okay my love?" asked Naruto.

"I'm doing wonderful Naruto, thank you for asking." she replied. "Come on to the kitchen. I've prepared the special ramen dishes for you and I'll wager my husband is hungry." she said with a wink.

"Today was fairly easy at the office Karin." he replied. "But Yeah, I am pretty hungry." he told her.

Naruto sat down and Karin brought him a steamy, hot bowl of ramen before getting her own.

"I hope you enjoy it." she said before picking up her chop sticks to begin eating.

Naruto brought the noodles to his mouth and much to his surprise, he was overwhelmed by how good they tasted. To him, it was like an angel went out of her way to specially prepare these noodles just for him and the soup itself was to die for. As he ate, Naruto was becoming overwhelmed by emotion. Karin noticed as well.

"Naruto, is the soup okay?" she asked. "I'm afraid I don't have as much experience in cooking ramen as Teuchi or Ayame but I hope you're enjoying it." she told him.

"Are you kidding me?" he said smiling up at her. "Karin, this is the best bowl of ramen I've ever had in my life. I feel like you added heaven to the recipe." he said with his trademark grin.

This only served to make Karin even happier. "Oh Naruto, I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that, thank you." she replied.

Both of them would enjoy talking about their day while they ate and once they were done, Naruto helped Karin with the dishes.

"Today's been an awesome day." he said, looking over to Karin who just finished putting the dishes away.

"And I'm hoping that tonight's gonna be even better." she replied.

Naruto was taken off guard when she walked over in a sexy sort of manner and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him again. She'd kissed him before today sure, but this was different somehow. He could tell that she wanted something from him. Naruto groaned into the kiss in surprise when she grabbed him gently but firmly between the legs.

"Karin." he gasped in shock.

She giggled from his reaction. "So my love..." she said leaning into his arms and bringing a finger up under his chin. "How about we retire to our bedroom and have the rest of the night to ourselves?" she said in a suggestive manner.

Now Naruto was even more alarmed. "Uh Karin, are you?" he began.

Karin's smile dropped for a moment. "Do you... not want to?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"What? No!" he replied, bringing his arms around her and holding her close to him. "I just... are you sure you and the Baby will be alright?" he asked her.

Karin smiled again, then kissed him once more before laying into his shoulder. "Naruto, I'm sure everything will be okay. Tsunade said that the Baby is in picture perfect health and so am I." she told him. "Besides, I'm already pregnant, so it's not like you can get me anymore pregnant then I already am." she added. "Right now, I wanna love and be loved by my handsome husband." she finished.

Much to Karin's delight, Naruto swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to their bedroom.

The rest of the month was absolute bliss for Naruto. He figured that this was another stage in her pregnancy and that he should just go along with it. In the meantime, the dinners and time he spent with Karin were wonderful. She never got mad at him once the whole month, no matter what he did and the sex was out of this world.

Of course, even Naruto had to learn that all good things had to come to an end sooner or later.

Next Chapter: Sadness

[Author's Note] I am so sorry to all the readers and followers of this story for taking so long in updating. I promise that I'm gonna make more effort in updating it more regularly from now on. I thank you all for your patience and understand and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter. By the way, do you all think Naruto and Karin's Baby will me a Boy or a Girl?


	4. Sadness

[Hokage's Office]

Naruto was currently at his desk finishing up on his paperwork when Shikamaru came in. The head of the Nara Clan noticed that the Hokage was looking pretty down. Not really sad but more bothered.

"Something up?" he asked in his usually lazy sounding tone while slipping his hands in his pockets.

Naruto sighed before responding. "It's Karin." he replied. "The pregnancy has been really... rough on her." he told him.

Shikamaru walked in and stood next to the Hokage's desk. "How so?" he asked him.

Naruto turned just a bit in his chair to face him easier. "Well, it started almost a month ago..." he began.

[Hokage Mansion]

Naruto turned over in his sleep and began to wake up. He heard sobbing and looked to see his lovely wife Karin sitting at the side of their bed and she looked sadder then he'd seen her in a very long time. Naruto got up and moved over to sit next to her on the side of the bed.

"Karin?" he asked worried. "Karin what is it, what's wrong?" he asked her.

"(Sniff) Oh Naruto." she sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Karin, are you hurting right now, are you in pain?" he asked her as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

Karin responded by shaking her head. "No Naruto. (Sniff)" she replied.

A horrible thought crossed his mind and he was terrified to ask what was on his mind. "Karin, did something happen to the Baby?" he asked, his heart racing.

"No (Sniff)" she answered with another sob.

Naruto felt some relief but was still very worried for his wife. "Well, then what is it, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Karin finally looked over to him with the most devastated look he'd ever seen. "Naruto... we're out of Rain Forest Mist." she wailed.

Naruto went from extremely worried to completely puzzled. "You're... sad about being out of your favorite body wash?" he asked with one brow raising in disbelief.

"I forgot I was running low before it was too late." she cried, leaning into her husband's chest to weep on his shoulder.

'This, has to be a pregnancy thing.' he thought, gently stroking her back and shoulders and letting her cry.

[Hokage's Office]

Shikamaru just stood and listened on as Naruto went on.

"I know that women can have a hard time through their pregnancy and all, but I never thought that someone could have a whole month of just breaking down and crying over the smallest things." he told his friend and chief adviser. "If we run out of cat food for Mika, (Karin's pet Cat) she begins crying. If she drops a bowl of ice cream, she unleashes a flood of tears." he listed.

Naruto then turned to look Shikamaru dead in the eye. "Did you know she fell apart because a girl on a scary movie we were watching together got blood all over her dress?" he asked him. "When her boyfriend's head was cut clean off in front of her, Karin didn't cry because he died, she cried because his blood got all over the dress she was wearing." he finished.

Even Shikamaru wasn't expecting someone to fall apart over that. "Troublesome." he muttered.

Naruto let out a sigh and sat back in his chair. "I'm hoping this phase will end soon because I can't stand seeing my Wife sad all the time." he stated. "I don't like seeing her sad in general, but over such little things like these?" he asked.

"Just be glad she's not the angry type when she's pregnant." replied Shikamaru. "You wouldn't believe what hell I had to go through when Tayuya was expecting." he told him.

"Oh yeah." Naruto replied, thinking it would be nice to catch up with his buddy. "How are you guys doing anyway?" he asked him.

"Actually Naruto, Tayuya's why I'm here." Shikamaru told him. "I have to apply for additional work hours now because Tayuya told me this morning that she's expecting now." he explained.

Naruto was thrown back by that. "You and Tayuya are gonna have another kid?!" he freaked.

"Yup." replied Shikamaru. "As is having a Wife who nags me none stop and a Daughter who's extremely needy isn't enough, now I have to make prep for another Kid." he told him. "Troublesome."

"So you and Tayuya are gonna give little Shinobu a baby brother or sister huh?" he asked with his foxy grin.

Shikamaru looked a little annoyed by Naruto's expression. "Not that we were planning to but yeah." he replied.

Naruto sat up in his chair. "I take it you guys were planning on only one kid from the start." he said to his friend.

"A two year old can make things troublesome enough for parents." replied Shikamaru. "We were hoping to wait at least another two years before having another kid together." he told him.

"I take it Tayuya's not happy with you at all then?" he asked him.

Shikamaru's eye twitched at the question. "Well, our last conversation before I came by went like..." he began.

[Earlier That Morning, Nara Compound]

"You are an IDIOT!" screamed Tayuya as she threw a glass and broke it. "A complete and total, hair brained, FUCKING IDIOT!" she yelled again.

Shikamaru grabbed himself a glass and poured a drink of orange juice. "You've gotten a whole lot bitchier lately Tayuya." he replied calmly. "Usually I find that very sexy, but this morning, no." he told her.

"You got me pregnant you Dumb Ass!" she shouted at him.

"And for the fifth time already, I'm sorry for not taking the precautions." he said in his defense. "But there's not really anything we can do now, what else do you want from me?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do Shikamaru Nara!" she yelled again. "You are heading strait down to the Hokage's Office and you're gonna apply for more hours at the Hokage Tower so we can afford this!" she screamed.

Shikamaru was about to respond when both of them heard their daughter crying as she woke up in her crib.

"And now you've just woken the Baby!" she screamed, turning red in the face from rage.

"How did I wake her up?" he asked her. "You're the one who's yelling."

Tayuya was quiet for a moment from his remark. "... You're fucking asshole." she said finally.

"I love you too Tayuya." he replied as he went to go get his daughter from her crib.

[Back With Naruto And Shikamaru]

"And that was how my morning started." he finished.

Naruto was beginning to feel really bad for Shikamaru at this moment. "How do the two of you make it work?" he asked him.

"Actually, she's pretty nice when she's not cussing you out or threatening you." he answered. "You also find her to be pretty likable once you get to know her." he added.

[Hokage Mansion]

Naruto entered his house to see Karin at the fridge in the kitchen.

"I'm home Love." he called out.

Although he didn't mean to, Naruto spooked his wife and she dropped her bowl of ice cream. 'Oh no, here we go again.' he thought.

Naruto saw as tears welled up in her eyes and he quickly ran forward to hold her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder yet again.

"Naruto, that was the last of the French Vanilla Magnifique!" she wailed. "Why?!" she cried.

"I'm really sorry Karin." he said, gently rubbing her back as he hugged her. "That was all my fault, I'll run to the store and grab you a new tub." he offered.

Karin seemed to lighten up from hearing that. "Thank you Naruto." she said with a hopeful smile.

"I'll be right back." he promised and he was out the door.

Karin took a seat on the couch and started sobbing again. "I miss him already." she cried and began sobbing into her hands as she waited for her husband to come home.

Karin would continue to have episodes like this for nearly the rest of the month. Naruto was relieved when it finally came to an end now that she was exiting her first trimester. But now that the second had begun, things were gonna get much harder for Konoha's 7th Hokage.

Next Chapter: Cravings

[Author's Note] As always, let me know what you all think and please leave me either a Review or a PM as I enjoy getting them. This is Dragon1990 wishing you all a very Happy New Year!


	5. Cravings

[Hokage Mansion]

It is two in the morning when Naruto, who was dead asleep, wakes to feel Karin shaking him up and calling his name. Naruto looks over at her with his eyes barely even open and yawns when he tries to listen to his wife.

"Karin, what is it?" he asks, barely even awake.

"Naruto, I need some chocolate." she whispers to him.

Naruto's eyes open a little wider at that. "You woke me up... for some chocolate?" he asked her with an eye twitching.

"I really need some chocolate right now." she replied.

Naruto let out a sigh and got up from his bed, put on a robe around his nightwear and headed downstairs to get her the midnight snack she wanted. Karin was into her forth month now and things have gotten even more... irritating to say the least. This month, Karin has had the worst and even the strangest cravings.

Karin had cravings before sure but this month, it was non stop. The pregnant Uzumaki woman was constantly wanting Naruto to run around and get her something she had to have right there and then. There was this one time she wanted him to get her chocolate icing on honey ham. The midnight cravings were the worst.

Naruto could be sound asleep when she'd wake him up to go and fetch something, even if it meant having to leave the house and go down to the nearest convenience store to find it. Last week, she wanted him to put together another weird dish. They had chocolate ice cream, but she wanted it topped with Habanero Peppers of all things. He had to go and buy them the same night.

Naruto would return to the bedroom with some chocolate ice cream like she asked and then stood there, waiting for her to finish before taking the bowl back downstairs to the sink. The only thing he wanted right now was some sleep and the sooner she finished her bowl, the sooner he could return to his nice, soft bed, warm blanket and lovely pillow.

[The Next Morning]

Naruto was at his dining room table, looking at his wife like she just swallowed a live kitten. "You want... what?" he asked.

"I wanna go to Ichiraku's today for lunch." she replied with a smile. "I could really go for a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen." she told him.

Naruto wasn't actually expecting that truth be told. Karin had some pretty crazy cravings lately, but even Ichiraku's wasn't something he thought she was gonna want for lunch today. It's the first time she wanted to go out again with him for lunch in a while and the first time in a long while since it was Ichiraku's.

"Well, if you really wanna come with me, I'll take you there." he offered with a smile. "I could go for a bowl myself." he confessed.

"It's a date." she beamed.

[Ichiraku Ramen]

Karin sat in front of the counter having just given her order. Teuchi, Ayame and her husband were looking at her with eyes as wide and dinner plates and jaws hanging to the floor. Teuchi was finally the first to speak when he recovered.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, did I hear you right?" he asked scratching the top of his head. "Did you really just order one of everything on the menu?"

Karin smiled again. "That is correct." she replied.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, that's over thirty bowls of ramen." said Ayame. "Which includes the diet menu, the vegetarian menu and the most expensive of all, the seafood menu." she listed.

"Yeah I know." she replied. "It all seemed so good and I couldn't really decide so I thought, I'll just have one of everything." she told her.

Both chefs looked over at their Hokage who only shrugged. Then they both went strait to work. The expecting couple sat there, listening to the sounds of Teuchi and Ayame working in the back. Karin was kinda getting anxious as she waited. She'd go from tapping her nails on the counter or clicking her tongue in her mouth.

At one point, Karin felt a kick within her and stopped to rub her belly. Naruto smiled when he saw her talking to her tummy.

"I know Honey, I know. Mommy's hungry too." she told her baby as it kicked inside of her.

After about ten minutes, Ayame brought Naruto and Karin their first bowls. Karin was overjoyed when she grabbed the bowl of steamy goodness and didn't waist anytime at all in digging in. Naruto and Ayame would watch in horror as she practically inhaled bowl after bowl in speeds that Ayame hadn't even seen Naruto consume them.

"Well, if there were ever any doubts, they're long gone." said Ayame, turning to Naruto with a grin. "That is indeed your kid within her." she joked.

Karin finished every bowl of ramen in record timing without there even being any leftovers. Once done, she covered her lips to quiet a little burp and then smiled as she rubbed her belly again. "Isn't that good?" she asked her baby within her.

[Hokage Mansion]

The next day, Naruto got up to fix himself some breakfast before work. He opened a cabinet and then his eyes shot wide open in absolute disbelief. The whole cabinet that usually had serial now has rows and rows of instant ramen of so many different brands and flavors. Naruto thought that the sight was so beautiful, he was about ready to cry.

The Hokage was just about to reach forward and grab himself a cup of his favorite food when out of nowhere, a kunai knife flew right past him and embedded itself into the door of the cabinet, stopping him dead in his tracks. Naruto, scared completely out of his mind turned very slowly to see a very angry looking red head who was his lovely wife Karin.

"What do you think you're doing Mr.?" asked Karin who was twirling another kunai on her index finger.

"...I just wanted some ramen before I went to work." he squeaked in his defense.

Karin then smiled and put the kunai away. "I can understand that, but that's not your ramen, it's mine." she told him. "I did however get you some while I was out the other day too. It's miso, your favorite." she told him, pointing to the other pantry behind her.

Naruto grinned and headed over and sure enough, there was a pack of miso ramen just waiting for him. "Thanks Karin." he said, grabbing his cup and getting the water for it.

[That Evening]

It was a couple hours after dinner and Naruto was about to leave and grab yet another order of one of Karin's strange cravings that night.

"Karin!" Naruto called out as he was at the door, getting his jacket on.

"Yes!" she shouted back while watching TV.

"I just wanna make sure I heard you right." he started. "You want a bowl of miso ramen, but also deep fried sushi in it as well?" he asked not getting how someone could want something like that.

"That is correct!" she replied with a smile, her mouth watering in anticipation of the bowl she HAD to have. "Oh, we're out of ice cream too. Can you grab some more while you're out?!" she called over to him.

"Again?!" he freaked, realizing that she'd just gone through three tubs of chocolate ice cream in five days. "(Sigh) Okay dear!" he said and he was out the door.

[Two Weeks Later]

Naruto got up again for breakfast and smiled when something dawned on him. All that ramen she bought and filled her cabinet with were all in a garbage can. He figured that her cravings for ramen had died out because she hadn't wanted him to make anymore trips to Ichiraku's for her for some time now. Throwing out the rest of this perfectly good ramen was just the final nail in the coffin.

'Well, hopefully her cravings will be easier to handle from here on out.' he thought as he grabbed one of the cups out of the can to start his breakfast.

Next Chapter: Bossy

[Author's Note] So here's another chapter of the story and it seems like the two of them are really coming along. Just a little something for all of you to look forward to, next chapter is when Naruto and Karin go to find out what they're having. This is everyone's last chance to try and guess whether it'll be a boy or a girl.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave a review or even a PM as I love reading what my readers have to say and please have a blessed day.

This is Dragon1990 signing out!


	6. Bossy

[Konoha General]

Konoha's 7th Hokage and First Lady were currently at the hospital because it was time for Karin to get an ultrasound and see her Baby. The red head laid down on the bed with her swollen belly laid bare. Shizune smiled as she turned the machine on, smeared the gel on her stomach then brought her transducer up to to her skin. Within moments, Naruto and Karin smiled when they saw the images on the screen.

"And there's your Baby." said Shizune with a smile.

Naruto and Karin felt great joy as they saw their child within her womb. Karin reached over to take Naruto's hand in her's and they both saw the Baby kick once. Shizune brought the transducer over just a bit to look around and then smiled before turning to the young couple.

"Would you both like to know what you're having?" she asked them.

The Hokage looks over to his wife and she at him. Both of them smiled and then turned back to Shizune. "Naruto and I have talked and we've decided that we would like to know so yes please." said Karin.

Shizune smiled again before speaking. "It's a Girl." she told them.

Karin gasped and turned to Naruto, embracing him in a hug and letting him hold her as well. "Naruto did you hear? It's a Girl!" she cheered happily.

"I'm so proud Karin." replied Naruto as he hugged her tightly.

Once they finished going over some other news like the Baby being healthy and some recommendation for the near future, Naruto and Karin went home.

[Hokage Mansion]

Almost ten minutes after they walked in through the door before Karin changed into almost a completely different woman. She suddenly started ordering him around left and right because she wanted the house clean. Naruto had been doing most of the housework whenever he got home or had a day off to take the strain off his wife, given that she was in the middle of her second trimester.

After another ten minutes or so, Karin came over to make him a list of things she wanted for him to get.

"Alright Naruto." she began. "The Nursery in almost complete but it's not quite there yet. First, I need you to stop at a home decorating store and get some wall paint." she says, handing him a piece of colored paper. "This is the color of the paint I want you to get Naruto, Magenta Pink." she told him. "Two cans should do."

Naruto looks at the paper, than back up to Karin. "Anything else?" he asked her, already regretting it.

"Yes, Baby Food and Baby Formula." she replied. "I've read that these brands are the best and we really need to stock up. There may come times where I won't be able to attend to the Baby and I'll need you to be able to feed her." she told him, handing him a list of the types of food she had jogged down.

"Okay?" he replied.

"Lastly, Diapers." she continued. "The one thing we cannot run out of ever, are diapers. I need you to grab several boxes of Land of Fire Brand Diapers for Newborns. Articles say that Land of Fire Brand are the best for babies. They're the most absorbent so less chances of leaks, but also the most comfortable to wear." she finished. "Now go!"

And in seconds, he was shoved out the door and on his way to get the things on her lists.

[Hours Later]

Naruto would spend some time first going through the home decorating stores and grab several cans of paint. He sighed as he looked at them. He absolutely knew that the first thing she was gonna do was have him paint the walls of the nursery they've been working on for the last few months. So far, he grabbed three different shades of magenta pink so that they could be more creative with the decorating.

Naruto had some clones take the paint home so he could get the next things on the list. He was now current;y down some isles and looking for the baby food. When he found it, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. This store had a whole wall dedicated to formula and baby food. The little jars of the stuff lined the isles in a neat arrangement and all in alphabetical order too.

"Peas and Apricots?" he asked himself as he took one jar down to take a look at it. "Carrots and Peaches?" he asked again, looking at another. "These have got to be some of the strangest flavors I've ever read in my life. How can any kid want to eat one of these?" he said to himself as he put both of them back up on the shelf. His problem now was he didn't what flavors to get.

In the end, he figured he'd just grab two of everything and hopefully, Karin would approve of his choice in the different flavors. He wound up filling a cart up with well over a hundred different jars of the stuff and he grabbed four containers of the kind of baby formula that Karin wanted him to get as well. He figured that this would be good enough or Karin would simply send him out again to grab the right ones.

The next thing he grabbed were obviously the diapers. He was glad that they had the Land of Fire Brand like she wanted and he was happy to see that they also came in jumbo sized boxes with forty eight in each mega sized box. Once he found the ones for newborns, he grabbed three boxes and made his way to the checkout to finish his purchase. 'Unreal' he thought. 'Over fifty flavors of Baby food and not one was Ramen.' he said inwardly.

The lady behind the counter scanned everything before totaling it all up to over a hundred Ryo. Naruto's eye twitched at that. He spent over a hundred for all the paint too and he knew this was gonna put a huge dent in his ramen budget. But then again, he figured something like this was gonna happen. He laughed a little to himself, thinking that it took this long for him to realize that Bossiness was another mood she was gonna experience because of the baby.

"I understand that you and Lady Karin were at the Hospital earlier today, is that true Hokage-Sama?" asked the young woman who handed him his receipt.

"Huh?" he reacted, snapping back into reality. "Uh yeah, we went to get the Ultrasound just a couple of hours ago." he told her.

She smiled when she heard that. "Is it a Prince or a Princess?" he asked.

Naruto smiled at that. The fact that his children were gonna gonna be treated like royalty made him very happy. He had it pretty rough growing up, given his status as a Jinchuuriki. Now that he was Hokage, his kids were gonna be loved just as much as he and his wife are now. "It's a Girl." he answered.

The young lady behind the counter cheered and jumped up and down in a happy manner before running around the counter to shake his hand. "I am so happy for you Hokage-Sama." she told him. "Please tell the Lady Karin that I wish her luck and congratulations." she said happily.

"Thank you, I will." he replied with a smile before he grabbed his bags and headed out the door and headed home.

[Hokage Mansion]

Naruto would get home later that day and was relieved when Karin shown she approved of the choice in the colors of the paint, the number of jars of food and cans of formula, and the amount of diapers he bought. Karin praised him for like a minute, and then she would go right back to bossing him around again. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes but smiled as well. 'Not gonna be much longer Naruto, you can do it.' he told himself.

Naruto would spend the next several hours with a team of clones working on several different chores at once. One team was in the nursery and painting the walls for the baby. Karin instructed them to go with one main shade of pink for the room with the other two shades used to make a beautiful flower design all over as well. Within two hours, the clones had the whole thing pained exactly they was she wanted it. Naruto actually thought it looked great.

Another team was slaving away in the kitchen to put together the meal she wanted to have that night. (This was another craving) and so once they were done, Naruto and Karin would enjoy a delicious meal made up of seafood dishes with sushi rice. Once they were done, Naruto was about to get up and get ready because he knew that Karin was gonna have him do the dishes then the whole kitchen too.

He was surprised when she came over and sat in his lap, then laid into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "Naruto." she spoke softly.

"Yes Karin?" he replied.

"I am so grateful to you and all your hard work." she told him. "I know I've been really rough on you lately, but I can't put in words how much it means to me to have someone I know I can rely on." she told him.

Naruto smiled and held her closely to him in his arms. "Anytime you need me Karin." he told her.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." she told him while gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too Karin." he replied before they kissed.

Karin then broke the kiss and gasped with a smile before taking Naruto's hand, and placing it on her round belly where their child grew. Naruto grinned when he felt their baby kick.

"We still have to pick a Name you know." she told him. "Any suggestion?" she asked.

Naruto smirked when she asked. "There's one name I had in mind." he replied.

Next Chapter: The Baby Shower

[Author's Notes] I hope you all enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed putting it together. If you all wanna know what the Baby's name will be, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait and see what they've chosen the day Karin has their child. You're all free to guess or even suggest a name if you like.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a PM or a Review as I love getting them and hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	7. The Baby Shower

[Hokage Tower]

Naruto was currently at his desk and going over some paperwork. He just got back from his lunch break and much to his annoyance, it would seem that the staff found even more paperwork for him to do. That's one of the things that was a real downfall with being the Hokage and that's there's more stuff that's unbelievably boring and strenuous than stuff that's fun and exciting. Naruto's found since the day he was named Hokage that he's spent even more days at his desk then he has out among the village itself. Still, he loves his job and the respect from the villagers that comes with it. It's also nice to come home to his beautiful wife every day when he's done and the fact that his daughter is only three months away is exciting.

Naruto heard a knock at the door and called out that it was open. He looked up to see his friend and chief adviser Shikamaru enter the room. He was also relieved to see that he wasn't carrying another massive load of paperwork with him.

"Shikamaru, good to see you buddy. How are you doing?" Naruto asked him.

"Fine." he replied with his usual scowl. "Just thought I'd drop by and talk with an old friend." he told him.

"I'm always happy to talk." Naruto replied, smiling and sat back in his chair. "How's Tayuya these days? I understand that she's dealing with some of the same troubles that Karin is." he added.

"She has Morning Sickness the worse." he replied sitting in a chair before Naruto. "And she's been bitching at me the whole time because of it." he added.

"It is kinda our fault if you think about it." Naruto joked. "We're the ones who got them pregnant and while we have all the fun, they do all the work afterwords." he told him.

"Well at least you and your Wife were ready and chose it when you wanted one." he replied. "Tayuya told me after we got hitched that she wanted to wait at least a few years before we were ready to have a kid and ever since she learned that she was pregnant, she hasn't let me down over it." he complained. "She's more troublesome than ever now." he finished.

"I'm sure she'll change her mind about it really soon Shikamaru." Naruto replied. "She's done her best to hide it, but she loves you and I know she's gonna love your Baby too." he told him.

Shikamaru smirked at that. "Yeah and she reminds me of that all the time." he replied. "It's actually kinda funny how she's angry at me one moment and then super thrilled and happy the next. Then again, it could just be her mood swings." he added.

"Where is she right now?" he asked.

"Karin's Baby Shower." he answered.

[Hokage Mansion]

Karin was currently hosting her baby shower in her house. She was glad that Naruto was willing to let her have it in their house and with all her friends. Sakura and Tayuya showed up early that morning to help her put it together and by the time all her guests arrived, they had a nice selection of fine pastries and plenty of hot tea for everyone to enjoy. Everything was going great but she was concerned for her friend Tayuya who was a little pale when she arrived this morning. She was pregnant now and has been having a real issue with morning sickness. Karin and everyone offered to help her out as best they could but she just wanted them to not fuss over her. (That was just the polite way of putting it.)

So now, Karin was opening some very nice presents from all her friends with Sakura's first.

"Oh Sakura." said Karin in surprise and happiness. "This is adorable." she said as she held up the little pink onesie in the box. It had very pretty flower designs that looked like falling cherry blossom peddles. "Thank you so much, it's beautiful." she told her.

"I'm glad you like it." she replied. "I saw it and thought it was perfect for the Baby." she told her.

"So, have you and Naruto picked a name for her yet?" asked Temari.

"We have." she answered before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well what is it?" asked Tenten.

"Nope, Naruto and I agreed that we're keeping the Baby's name a surprise." she replied. "You're gonna have to wait until the birthday." she told them.

"Is it Kushina?" asked Ino.

"That would make sense." Hinata replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to honor the memory of his Birth Mother by naming his own Daughter after her." she stated.

"I'm not surprised that would be your guess." replied Karin. "But no, Naruto and I aren't naming the Baby after anybody." she told them.

This actually surprised the other girls. "Well, why's that?" asked Sakura.

"Well, it's not that we're against someone who wants to name their child after someone they respect, but Naruto and I feel like we'd be pressuring our Daughter into trying to live up to a certain standard." she answered. "We want our Daughter to live her life freely and enjoy being herself rather than having to live up to the name we've given her." she explained.

"Well, whatever name you've chosen, I'm sure it's gonna be the perfect name for her." replied Temeri.

"Hey, how about you open Tayuya's present?" asked Tenten.

Karin smiled when Tayuya reached over and handed her gift to her. She took a moment to remove the wrapping paper and then everyone gasped when the gift was revealed. It was a little baby carrier for a parent to strap the child on their chests and walk about freely so they could still carry the baby while working around the house or even walking out doors. It was also a very lovely shade of magenta pink which she thought would be funny to see Naruto wear, given that he's the Hokage.

"Tayuya, thank you so much." Karin said happily. She then wondered why she didn't get a reply. "Tayuya?" she asked.

Everyone looked around to see that she was now gone out of this air. "Where'd so go?" asked Ino.

[Upstairs Bathroom]

Tayuya rushed upstairs and was leaning over the toilet bowl as she started violently vomiting into it. She then leaned back once she was done and huffed in anger and frustration. "Why the fuck is it called Morning Sickness?! It's the late afternoon!" she complained.

[That Night]

Naruto and Karin were having dinner now and enjoying the quiet of the evening. She allowed Naruto to simply make them some ramen because she was way too tired from today to cook anything. Naruto was amazed at all the very nice gifts that the girls got his wife. She got a lot of very nice outfits and dresses for the baby and plenty of baby seats, carriers and toys for when their daughter was old enough to use and play with em. One really clever gift from Tenten was a onesie that read on the front _"I'm the one who's calling the shots."_ on the belly which he thought was very funny. So now he and Karin were just relaxing after a day of celebrating the soon to be arrival of their daughter and a day in the office.

Once they were done eating, Naruto decided to help his wife with the dishes. She couldn't help but Naruto had something on his mind.

"Naruto, is there something you wanna talk about?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he replied as he dried off another dish.

"You look like you've been thinking about something for quite some time." she replied.

Naruto smiled as she handed him another dish to dry. "You know me too well Karin." he told her. "Yeah, I had a nice chat with Shikamaru today and it got me thinking." he told her.

"Wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"I'm always happy to talk to you." he answered with a smile. "It's about my role as Hokage." he told her.

Next Chapter: Reaching The End

[Author's Notes] Sorry it took so damn long to update but when you've got 8 other stories you're writing with everyone wanting you to update em then that can really slow you down. Top that off with being swamped with work and suffering from a real bad case of writers block and it gets even more annoying.

Anyhow, just something to look forward to next chapter. Karin is about 6 months pregnant in this chapter but I'm gonna skip on ahead to the 9th month in the next chapter to speed things up. Thank you all so much for reading my stories, I hope that you've enjoyed reading them as I've enjoyed writing them. Please leave me either a PM or a Review because I love getting them and since I'm only a couple of chapters away from finishing this story, is there any other story of Naruto and a Kunoichi from his or another village having a Baby together that you'd like me to consider? I enjoy writing stories like these and I'm sure you guys may have some thoughts on what a Baby born from Naruto and a certain girl would be like. Let me know if you all have any thoughts on that.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	8. Reaching The End

[Hokage Mansion]

The sun would shine through the window of Naruto and Karin's bedroom and once it's rays hit her face, she would stir and wake up. Karin yawned and rolled over to sit back up before grunting at the sudden pain she felt jolt through her body. She would sit up with her feet over the side of her bed and one of her hands over her now very large round belly where her baby was just waiting to enter the world. Naruto would get up afterwords and look over to see his wife struggling a bit.

"Karin, are you okay?" he asked her. She would shake her head which told him what he already knew. "Is it your back, your hips or your feet?" he asked.

"All at once this morning." she grumbled before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Karin had been very moody lately because of the baby. She was in her third trimester and what made things very frustrating was not only was she actually overdue to give birth but she was sore all over and the baby's constant kicking did little to help either. Once they were done with their morning rituals, Naruto thought he'd let Karin relax while he made breakfast. One of the things she's developed lately was a sweet tooth so he figured he'd make her some classic pancakes. That however proved to be the wrong decision.

Naruto brought her the plate only for her to look at him with a very irritated expression. "Pancakes Naruto? Really?" she asked.

"I thought you liked pancakes." he replied.

"I do." she replied coldly. "But they're also very fattening. Are you making a remark about my weight?" she asked raising her brow.

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond so he just offered to make her something else. Karin told him to simply forget it and had them anyway because she felt famished. Later, Naruto would be relaxing in his study before having to leave the house but would later enter the kitchen to see Karin crying.

"Karin, are you okay?" he asked her, worried for his wife.

"Naruto." she sobbed. "We're out of ice cream again." she replied.

Naruto knew that the baby caused her to both crave a lot of sweets and cry from time to time from the most little things and this time, she wanted some ice cream which they were currently out of. It was just about time for Naruto to leave the house again and he would pop his head into the living room to see Karin sitting on the sofa. He was nervous now because she looked beyond annoyed. Now she looked really, really pissed.

"Karin?" he asked, getting her to only look over at him coldly. "I'm running out to get some things. You said we were out of ice cream. Is there anything else you want?" he asked her.

"...Yes Naruto. There is something I want." she replied looking forward again.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I want this thing out of me already." she hissed back.

Naruto was quiet for a moment and the time passing between them was very tense and uncomfortable. "I should probably go now." he said finally.

"You should." she replied coldly.

Naruto walked over to the closet and put on his Hokage coat and then walked over to the entrance to the living room one last time. "I've gotta go now Karin, but I'll see you later today. Please take care and I..." he stopped himself when he saw her crying again. But this time, it was different. This kind of crying didn't look like she was just having another mood swing. "Karin, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." she sobbed as her husband took his seat next to her.

"Sorry, for what?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's because I'm being a pain." she replied sadly.

"What? No you're not." he replied shockingly as he brought his whole arm around her.

"Yes I am." she waled as she leaned into him. "And I don't mean to be but this has been these last month have been such a hard for me. I'm overdue for delivery, I'm always tired, I'm always feeling sick, my back, hips and my feet are killing me, the Baby is sitting directly on top of my bladder so I'm constantly having to pee and every time she kicks, she kicks me right in the kidneys and it really hurts. And I'm taking it all out on you and that's not fair at all. You've worked as hard as you could to help me through this and I've responded by treating you so poorly. Naruto I'm sorry I'm so sorry." she confessed before crying into his shoulder.

Naruto responded by holding her and then telling her what he thought of all of it. "Karin, you've got nothing you need to be sorry for." he told her. "I know to a certain level that the pregnancy has been very hard for you and I'm sorry that you're having such a bad time. But I promise that if there's anything at all I can do to help you then please, don't hesitate to ask." he told her, all the while smiling and easing her to lay down with him on the couch. Naruto let her lay on her side with her belly facing him and she rested her head on his bicep.

"Naruto?" she asked softly. "Can you please keep doing that?" she asked. Naruto didn't realize that he was rubbing her back with his hand running up and down her spine. "I don't know how you're doing that, but it feels really good. My back and hips aren't hurting as much now." she told him.

Naruto smiled at that. "I'll do that for as long as you want me to." he replied, still rubbing her back.

"But don't you also have to run out?" she asked him.

"It can wait." he replied.

"Well, please get some more cookies too." she told him. "We're out of those too I'm afraid." she added.

Naruto chuckled at that. "I'll get you whatever you want." he told her.

"Naruto?" she asked again.

"Yes Karin?" he asked back.

Karin smiled at him. "I love you. I love you so much." she told her loving husband.

"I love you too Karin." he replied before they both shared a kiss.

Naruto would continue rubbing his wife's back until she actually fell asleep on the couch with him. She did say that the baby left her quite drained so he figured that she could use some sleep. He actually felt quite sleepy himself suddenly and before he even knew it, he also drifted off to sleep. Naruto wasn't asleep for long as he would wake to feel Karin shaking him hard to wake him up urgently.

"Naruto, please wake up!" Karin shouted as his eyes finally opened.

"Karin?" Naruto asked with a yawn. "What is it? Why do I feel wet?" he asked noticing that his pant legs were soaked. "And that's that smell?" he asked.

"Naruto!" she replied. "My water broke!" she told him urgently.

Next Chapter: The Delivery Room

[Author's Notes] So as you all can read, the story's coming to the moment we've all been waiting for. With this in mind, I've been thinking that I'd like to do more stories involving Naruto having babies with various Kunoichi. But this time, I'd like for all of you to vote on who the next girl should be. here are your choices.

Sakura-

Ino-

Tenten-

Hinata-

Ayame-

Shizune-

Anko-

Kurenai-

Karui-

Samui-

Mabui-

Yugito-

Kurotsuchi-

Fuu-

Please choose one and leave me a vote on either a Review or a PM and come the next chapter, I'll announce the winner which will be the story I'll do once this one is done.

P.S. I know that Hana and Temari aren't on the list and that's because I'm already doing stories on them such as "Pack Mates" which is about Naruto and Hana and two stories involving Naruto and Temari which are "A Song Of Love And Politics" and "Let's Have Another One!". Three if you count "Blondes In Exile" so I'm not adding them to the list.

Thank you all so much for reading my stories and I hope you all have an awesome holiday.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	9. The Delivery Room

[Konoha General Hospital]

Karin was in the ER of Konoha General and she was already in the middle of her delivery. Not long after her water had broke and she started going into labor, Naruto rushed her to the hospital faster than he had ever ran in his life. He was pretty sure that if his dad was there right now, he would have been very impressed with how fast he was able to move. Even without the Hiraishin, Naruto sped down the streets, around corners and through crossing with such blinding speed, the only thing people were able to see was an orange blur followed by feeling a gust of wind that sent a chill up their spines. It didn't take Naruto long at all before he burst through the front doors of the hospital with his wife in his arms bridal style before shouting...

"My Wife's having the baby!"

In the delivery room, Karin was set up on a bed so that she could rest in the most comfortable position while her legs were spread and her hands on the rails on the side. She was squeezing them so hard right now that she was starting to bend the metal in her grip. She was sweating bullets and cried out once before gritting her teeth and pushing downward, focusing on bringing her child into the world.

"Karin please listen to me! I need you to stop pushing!" said Ino who was at the end of the bed and help the Hokage's wife give birth.

"What's wrong?" she asked in between breaths. "Is my baby okay?" she asked worried for her child.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck so I have to undo it first." she told her.

In the waiting room, Naruto could hear his wife crying out in pain from the baby pressing down real hard on her cervix. He absolutely hated this moment. Not being there with his wife and being able to help her in her hour of need was torment for him. Never in all his life did he think he, the Seventh Hokage and the strongest ninja of his generation, would feel so weak and helpless as his child was being delivered. He leaned forward with his elbows on his lap and was tapping one of his heels rapidly against the floor while he waited for permission to enter the room. Naruto wasn't a very religious person at all either, but he was praying harder than anyone ever in their lives for his baby to be safely delivered and his loving wife to be alright.

"Hey Naruto." he heard from behind him. He turned to see Shikamaru and his wife Tayuya who's tummy was starting to stick out just a little bit. "Heard that today's the day." he said with a grin.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru, hey Tayuya." he greeted.

"How long has she been in there?" asked the red head.

"Six hours." he answered. "I had no idea that this could take so long." he added.

"Hey, having a baby isn't nearly as easy as you may think it is." snapped Tayuya in a harsh tone. She then turned to her husband. "Shikamaru, I need to take another bathroom break, let me know if I miss anything." she told him before walking off.

Once she was out of earshot, he then turned back to his Hokage. "I've been having to put up with that for days now." he told him.

"Sounds like the baby is already taking it's toll on her." he said with a sympathetic smile. "Karin had an angry phase half way through too. Do you guys know what you're having?" he asked.

"Twins." he replied with an eyebrow twitching. "Identical boys too." he added.

That was when Naruto burst into laughing which only seemed to get on Shikamaru's nerves. The blonde Hokage was literally gasping for air before falling out of his chair and was now rolling around on the floor. "I can't breath!" he gasped in between is laughing. "It hurts!" he shouted as he lay on his stomach, now gasping for air.

"IT'S NOT THAT DAMN FUNNY!" shouted Shikamaru to his friend who was finally able to bring himself under control.

"Sorry." he said once he gained control of himself before sitting back up. "Seriously though, I'm happy for you both." he told him.

That was when the doors to the ER opened up which got both men to turn to them and see Sakura leave the room. "Naruto." she said softly.

Naruto was still and waited for to him felt like forever. The world was moving in slow motion until he heard it. The soft crying in the room which lit up his face. Naruto smiled also when he saw Sakura smile as well. She was about to say something when he just dashed right past her and into the delivery room.

"Karin!" he shouted when he entered the room.

Sitting up in her bed with sweat running down her face, tears running down her cheek and a warm and loving smile on her face. "Naruto." she said when she looked up from the bundle in her arms. Naruto ran over to be by her side and looked to see what she held. In her arms was a baby wrapped in a white blanket who was crying loudly while her mother gently cradled her in her arms. "Naruto, we did it." she said with immeasurable happiness and love in her eyes. "We're parents." she said while adjusting the wailing newborn so he could get a better look. "Look at her. Look at our Daughter." she told him.

Naruto was overwhelmed by emotions as his eyes looked his daughter over. She had a patch of crimson red hair on her head and fair skin. The baby did stop crying for only a moment to look up at her new parents which revealed that she had violet colored eyes before she resumed crying again. "Karin, she's so beautiful." he said with tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

Karin reached over to take his hand. "We did it Naruto, we're parents." she said with such joy.

The doctors left the room to give the new parents some time alone with their new daughter. Karin took some time to relax while breast feeding and the baby immediately began suckling to satisfy her hunger. Not long after Naruto and Karin had a decent amount of time to spend with their baby, they told Shikamaru and Tayuya they could come in for a visit. The both of them entered to see Karin laying in her bed and she did look very tired while Naruto sat in a chair next to his wife with his baby in his arms who was now fast asleep. Naruto looked up and smiled to his friends and they did so too.

"She's six pounds and two ounces." he told them.

"She's beautiful." said Tayuya who walked over to the bed to speak with her friend.

Naruto thought he'd let Tayuya hold the baby and let the ladies talk while he walked over to speak with his friend. "Cute kid." said Shikamaru as he watched the sleeping infant breath softly.

"Thanks buddy." he said with a big grin on his face. "I swear that I've never seen Karin so happy. She seriously looks like she's glowing." he told him.

That was when he noticed that his friend was offering him something. "Here, a gift for a new Dad." he said with a grin of his own, handing Naruto a cigar.

Naruto wasn't really much of a smoker, but he smiled and took it. "Thanks buddy." he replied before putting it in his mouth and savoring the flavor.

"So what's her name?" his friend asked him.

Naruto looked one more time to his daughter who slept peacefully in the arms of the other red head. "Kushina." he answered. "Her name is Kushina Uzumaki." he told him.

Next Chapter: Mom And Dad

[Author's Notes] Sorry it took so damn long for the update, but I'm glad that I finally managed to get this chapter up. I hope you guys understand that I don't have a whole lot of free time because I work a new job now and it's third shift so I'm really tired when I get off and sleep a lot during the daytime.

Anyhow, I have the results of the votes for the next Naruto Baby story and the winner is Shizume! So keep an eye out for a family story between our favorite blonde ninja and the shy but very cute medic ninja because it's gonna be good.

Also, I know that Naruto and Karin said they weren't gonna name the baby after someone several chapters ago, but I had them change their minds and come the next chapter, there will be a part where they'll explain why.

Thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting em and if you have any ideas for future stories or current ones, please lay em on me and if I really like it then I'll use it.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	10. Mom And Dad

[Naruto And Karin's Room]

It was early in the morning and Naruto and Karin were snoozing comfortably in their beds. Karin could feel Naruto's soft breathing on the back of her neck and while it did tickle a little, she really didn't mind at all. She enjoyed laying down with his chest resting against her back and one of his arms around her waist. She wanted to just enjoy being with him and sleep in for a little while longer. Unfortunately for them, that wouldn't be the case. The baby started crying at six o four and they both knew they couldn't ignore her. Karin sat up first in her bed.

"Good morning Kushina." Naruto said before yawning and sitting up with his wife.

Both of them looked to the baby's crib at the foot of their bed with their daughter stirring and still crying for someone to come and get her.

"So Naruto, how do we tackle this morning?" Karin asked her husband.

"I'll take the first shift Karin." he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Karin, go ahead and get your shower and your day started." Naruto smiled. "I'll feed the baby, change her too if she needs it and maybe after breakfast you can take a turn." he suggested.

Karin smiled and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Naruto." she replied before heading off to the bathroom to start her day.

Naruto got up and made his way over to his daughter's crib. "Alright young lady, let's get you fed." he said before reaching down and picking her up. He noticed that her bottom felt kind of soggy though as he held her in his arms. "Although a clean diaper should come first." he said as we walked over to the changing table.

Karin stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her body. She was pretty tired still. Kushina was only a week old and already she was wearing them both out all the time. Constantly feeding, constantly wanting to be rocked back to sleep and all the diapers wore her and her husband out all the time. She was glad that Naruto was able to help her out as often though.

"Karin! Where are the clean diapers?!" she heard from her bedroom. She was about to call back when she then heard "Wait, never mind I found em!" which made her smile and resume her washing.

Kushina was only wet this morning so it was a quick and easy clean. She was still crying because she was hungry but Naruto added the appropriate amount of baby powder before putting a new diaper on her and then buttoning up her onesie and brought her downstairs. Naruto held her in one arm while he filled a bottle with water and put it in the microwave. He stood their and waited while she kept crying for either a bottle or a tit.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Daddy's hungry too." he said as the microwave dinged. He pulled out the bottle, added the right amount of baby formula like Karin showed him, popped on the top and shook it until it was properly mixed, tested the temp by dripping a single drop on his arm and was satisfied with it before bringing it to her lips. Kushina immediately stopped crying then and just started drinking the formula her father held for her. "There ya go kiddo." he smiled before taking a seat at the table.

Karin came back down in her bathrobe and her hair in a towel. She got the coffee pot started and looked over to smile at her husband who was bottle feeding their little baby. She got some toast going and also some bowls for cereal. Once she added the milk and walked the bowls and toast to the table, she leaned over to give her daughter a quick kiss before taking her seat next to her husband so she could have her breakfast.

"So what's the game plan for today?" Naruto asked his wife.

"I'm gonna need you to help out with the house and the baby." she replied. "I have Tayuya, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata coming over today to visit and see Kushina." she told him.

"Sounds like fun. I look forward to talking with Kiba and Shikamaru." he said with a grin.

Karin reached over and took the baby while smiling for her little girl. "Glad to hear you're on board. Now once you're done, I need you to vacuum the house." she told him.

Naruto would finish his breakfast quickly and then begin work on the house. Karin would sit on the couch with her daughter and smiled down at her. She gently laid their baby against her with her head on her shoulder and would start patting her back. She discovered early on that she liked resting on hers or Naruto's shoulders while being pat repeatedly on the back. Plus, Karin read that it was good to try and burp the baby after feedings. Makes it easier for them to digest.

Naruto and Karin would go back and forth with taking turns with Kushina. Naruto wound up having to try and figure out how to calm her down when she had one of her crying sessions. Kushina would start crying from time to time and Naruto or Karin would have to try and calm her down. Sometimes it involved changing another diaper, another feeding session or even just holding her a different way. At about two o clock and after lunch, Naruto and Karin welcomed Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru and a very pregnant Tayuya.

Hinata was privileged with the first turn to hold the baby. Once everyone had their seats, Hinata smiled down at the beautiful baby that slept comfortably in her arms. After a while of talking and catching up, she looked up to speak with Karin.

"I've been meaning to ask Karin." she said getting their attention. "You told me that you weren't gonna name your baby after someone from your family. What changed your mind?" she asked her.

"You could say it's because I won a bet." she said with a smirk and looking over at Naruto. "I wagered that she would have red hair like me while Naruto thought she'd be a blonde like him. If she was red headed I was not only gonna choose the name for her I was gonna name her after his Mother. And I'm glad to see that she looks just like her." she told her.

"So what did you plan on naming her Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"I picked out the name Kusami." he replied. "But I wasn't entirely against naming her after my Mom. I'm actually amazed how much she looks like her." he told him.

At one point, Kushina would start to stir and cry again and Karin figured that it was time for another feeding session. She took her baby and then threw a blanket over her shoulder to cover herself while she started breastfeeding. The six of them would talk and take turns holding the baby for a few more hours before it was time for everyone to go. Naruto volunteered to cook dinner tonight to take the weight off his wife's shoulders while she takes care of Kushina.

At one point, Karin had her in her little baby bath and was gently washing her off with nice warm water while the kid was crying bloody murder. "Somebody sounds like she just loves her bath." Naruto said walking by and Karin responded by just rolling her eyes with a smile.

She would then take the crying infant out of the little tub and lay her down in the towel and wrap her up before picking her up in her arms which calmed her down. "There, that wasn't so terrible now was it?" she asked her softly and lovingly.

Naruto made a simple yet nice dinner of chicken, steamed vegetables and white rice for them and they ate while Kushina rested in her baby seat on the table. Once dinner was done and the dishes were finished, the both of them would lay her back down in her crib and then turn in for the night. It wouldn't be long at all though before they were reawakened by Kushina's crying again. This was what newborns did for at least a few months. She would wake them up to feed or be changed every two hours which wore them both out.

The next morning and as if right on cue, Kushina starts crying again as six o four. "Good morning Kushina." Naruto said as he yawned himself awake.

Final Chapter: Kushina Uzumaki

[Author's Notes] I'm sorry for such a long wait guys but I'm still without my own computer and I'm still overwhelmed with work. Once I get a new laptop I'll start updating my stories regularly like I did before.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM because I love getting em. If you guys have any ideas you wanna share, lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


End file.
